powerminerspmfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Drew1200
Welcome Hey man!Nice to see your checking out my wiki! █◘βʮɠ◘█ 17:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) If you start editing, I can grant you access as a beauricrat, and admin. █◘βʮɠ◘█ 04:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Bribing me won't help anything. :P If I have extra time I'll edit. I'll post the story I wrote on my blog right now. ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm not bribing.I've just been reading admin rules....and you know enough about Power Miners.Of course, if I do, you could overthrow me and become a dictator. :P █◘βʮɠ◘█ 18:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :;Hey! Good idea! :D Yeah, make me an admin! :D :D :D :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Um....Will you sign this contract? *Hands you contract, stating that you cannot overthrow me* :P ::█◘βʮɠ◘█ 20:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Why would I sign that? It's spelled wrong. :P *Takes it, earases a couple words, rewirites whatever I want, and hands it to you.* There, I signed it! :D ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I won't overthrow you if you promise to tell the truth about Rex -- that he has more than one face (not including the one on the back :P) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ;(JK) :: ::Just in case you didn't see the JK sign, it was there. :P It's kinda' annoying you editing my talk page instead of leaving messages like a non-admin user would do. :P You can continue, though. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hey!Admins can do whatever they want! :P ::Plus it's a lot easier to edit. :P ::Okay, I already forget how to make you an admin, so.....I'll go look it up. :P █◘βʮɠ◘█ 20:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::There should be something next to the edit button on my profile under the arrow that would do it... ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, I wish I would of seen that, I spent 15 minutes looking it up.Congrats on Admin! :P ::█◘βʮɠ◘█ 20:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh... I'm an admin.... wait, was I right? :P I just said something random and hoped I was right. :P :P The first thing I'm going to do is protect this page so can stop editing it! :P JK ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: As long as I'm also an admin, you can't stop me from getting access. :P βʮɠ 20:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean I'll have to de-admin you to get you to stop? :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 21:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes........I mean NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :P Ps Did you vote on the poll "I don't care about this stupid theme!!!" :P βʮɠ 21:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I voted! :D Did I press the wrong button? :( ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice story on the Lava Lord!! Hey, I like it!Except, your not a miner!! :P █◘βʮɠ◘█ 18:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Jane?Where did you get the name?It's probably fanon, not made by the Lego Company, which is okay to post. βʮɠ 14:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Jane was a real thing. Remember before the Claw Catcher was released, Jane was going to be in it, but a month before release, it was switched to Brains? :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, did you answer the poll? :P βʮɠ 20:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC)